In an internal combustion engine mounted on a vehicle, fuel cut is performed to enhance fuel efficiency when the vehicle is decelerating. A patent document 1 discloses a technique to implement such a fuel cut by first cutting off fuel to part of cylinders, and then cutting off fuel to all of the cylinders, and thereby suppress a torque discontinuous change resulting from the fuel cut, while enhancing combustion stability by concentrating fuel to part of the cylinders by the fuel cut of part of the cylinders.